This Is Insane
by Wahyu Best
Summary: Ini gila, baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaan ,kok tiba-tiba aku dibawa pindah dunia! ini cerita tentang sakura yang hidup sebatang kara di dunia biasa tiba-tiba mendapati kenyataan bahwa dia seorang putri dari kerajaan dunia lain.. SHEN MA!


This Is Insane

Warning : Typos,EYD berantakan, M for violence and Curse word

Disclaimer@ Masashi kishimoto.

Don't like? Don't read!

"Bangsat!" Sakura menggerutu tertahan dan Yang dia lakukan saat ini adalah berbaring di pinggir jalan di atas aspal, mengeluh dengan kepala pusing yang tidak tertahankan.

"Ugh" suaranya sekali lagi terdengar dan tak ada seorang pun ditengah malam dipinggir jalan ini untuk sekedar meliriknya melakukan pembelaan terhadap dirinya sendiri dan aku mengerti hal demikian adalah sangat sulit.Untung saja dia seorang wanita tangguh, pemabuk seperti mereka yang tadi menggodanya saat dia baru saja pulang kerja pun dihajarnya habis-habisan, kebetulan dia sedang kesal.

"Ugh...benar-benar!" Sakura bangkit dari tidur sebentarnya, lantaran ikut terjatuh saat membanting seorang preman bertubuh tambun yang brewokan dengan sekuat tenaga namun tubuh kecilnya malah ikut jatuh bersamanya.

"Ahh" Dia mengecek sikunya yang memar, Yahh tidak setangguh yang bisa kau bayangkan, lihat, bahkan dia juga ikut terluka. Apa kau berpikir jika memukul seseorang tidak akan sakit? Faktanya adalah semakin besar tekanan yang kau berikan kepada orang lain di kepalan tangan, di ujung kaki, sikut dan lutut maka semakin besar pula sakit yang akan kau terima, jika tidak percaya. Cobalah memukul tembok, menendang pohon dengan sekuat tenaga ataupun menyikut tulang seseorang. Tentu saja itu sakit, namun. Tidak sesakit yang diterima lawan kita. Ada pengecualian juga tentang hal ini tentu saja jika tubuhmu memiliki lebih banyak otot dari pada lemak rasa sakit itu juga akan berkurang dan malah jika kau beruntung, maka rasa sakit itu bisa saja tidak terasa.

Baiklah ,mari kita hentikan omong kosong ini sekarang juga.

Seorang preman yang ambruk pertama kali saat terkena tendangan dan sikutan Sakura yang mengarah tepat di tulang rusuknya pun tersadar dari pingsannya, langsung mendelik pada Sakura dengan telujuk yang perlahan diangkatnya kearah wajah Sakura yang baru saja bisa berdiri dan meluruskan badannya.

"Hyaa! argghh! " Teriakannya menggeram kasar suaranya seperti dia sedang berkumur-kumur air mujarab pemberian dari dukun untuk mengusir setan, sejurus kemudian "...Dasar jala..." 'Kreek' Suara patahan pun terdengar tatkala gadis itu menginjak jari telunjuk pria itu,"Arghhh" Preman itu pun mengaduh dengan tangan yang terkulai lemas dibawah kaki Sakura. Sakura kemudian menyingkirkan kakinya dan menunduk untuk memandang wajah kumal preman bertubuh bongsor itu.

"Tidak sopan menujuk seseorang, apalagi aku ini seorang perempuan. Huh! " kecuali mematahkan jari seseorang dengan pijakan sepatu, tentu saja itu tidak sakit.

Sakura lalu berdiri dan membalikan badannya setelah membersihkan bajunya yang berantakan sekali lagi dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan meninggalkan 3 orang preman yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya di belakangnya.

"Auch..Sakit Ino!" Ino mengabaikan keluhan Sakura dan tetap mengoleskan salep pada luka yang terdapat di bahu Sakura yang sekarang sudah sedikit mengering.Sakura langsung merebahkan badannya diatas tempat tidur berukuran kingsize mereka dan tertidur disamping Ino sesaat dia sampai di kontrakannya tadi malam , dia tinggal bersama Ino di kontrakan itu.

"Dimana kau berkelahi? Dan kenapa pintu tidak dikunci? Kalau ada pencuri nanti bagaimana?" Sakura melihat Ino dengan mata memelas.

"Please forgive me okay? Aku..Aku lupa kalau aku tidak menguncinya dan Aww.. Hei pelan-pelan Ino!" Ino mengabaikannya lagi, menutup salep sesaat setelah dia selesai mengoleskan obatnya pada bahu sakura.

"Dimana kau berkelahi? " Tanya Ino sekali lagi dengan wajah malas.

"Di perempatan dekat gang,"Dengan masih meringis Sakura menjawabnya.

"Baiklah" Ino duduk di depan Sakura dan menekan bahu sakitnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan mengintimidasi Sakura yang mulai merasa horror dengan aura hitam yang menyelubunginya.

"Jalan ?" Kalau sesuatu dijelaskan dengan tidak detil, hal ini lah yang akan dilakukan Ino. Mengorek informasi habis-habisan. Sakura menelan ludahnya dan tergagap.

"Aww..Sakitt"

"D-di ja-jalan dekat wisma haiva, a-aku lupa nama jalannya Ino " Sakura menunduk dan memainkan kukunya dengan menggantukkan ujung kuku-kukunya secara bersamaan berulang kali.

Ino memandang Sakura lagi sejenak dan mulai memasang wajah yang biasa, ramah. Saat tidak ada tanda-tanda kebohongan di wajah Sakura.

"I-Ino kau tidak kerja hari ini?"

Tanya Sakura saat dirasa udara disekitarnya mulai normal . Sakura berdiri dari duduknya diatas sofa,berjalan ke arah dapur yang berada disebelah ruang tamu. Pura –pura menyibukkan diri dengan memasak air didalam panci,padahal mereka punya air galon di atas dispenser.

"Kau tidak lihat baju yang kupakai? " Ino Yamanaka, sekarang dia sedang mengenakan blus kuning dengan rok jeans hitam selutut,rambut di ikat bentuk ekor kuda dan helaian rambut kuning keemasannya sengaja di biarkannya disisi wajah, lalu make-up natural yang di pulasnya membuat Ino nampak Mempesona dan cantik. Sakura baru sadar akan hal itu karena tadi ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan Ino.

"Jaga dirimu, aku pergi dulu"

Ino segera mengambil tas kuning telur besarnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu setelah memakai sepatu Higheels 4 cm –nya.

Sakura mengangguk sambil mengaduk-ngaduk air yang di masaknya di dalam panci. Ino bergegas meninggalkan Sakura dan menutup pintu saat dia keluar, namun tidak menguncinya. Begitu Ino menghilang dari pandangan Sakura, Sakura menghela napas dengan keras.

"Fyuuh... dia sungguh mengerikan" alis kirinya terangkat , desah lega memenuhi udara disekitarnya sambil mengelap keringat dingin yang menempel didahinya dan membuang air yang di masaknya ke dalam washtafel lalu mematikan kompor gasnya.

Setelah melakukan itu, Sakura kemudian menompang pinggang dengan tangannya. Melihat sekeliling dengan seksama. "Semua sudah dibersihkan Ino tadi pagi, lalu apa yang harus kukerjakan sekarang?" Bayangan-bayangan tentang apa yang akan dikerjakannya mendatang, bermunculan dikepalanya. Seperti, bersepeda mengitari Blok, menulis novel, meracik masakan baru, melukis, mengerjakan soal Matematika dari buku soal anak SMP dan masih banyak lagi. Lalu Sakura sampai pada sebuah keputusan.

"Kurasa aku akan menonton film saja seharian ini." dan bergegaslah Sakura memakai jaket kulit coklatnya lalu mengambil dompet berserta kunci motor matic yang diletakkan diatas nakas yang berada dekat dengan pintu kamar mereka.

'ct ct ct dr dr'~~(suara Starter motor )

" Dan untuk itu aku perlu beberapa DVD dan juga banyak cemilan." Setelah menstarter motornya tanpa mengenakan helm, Sakura pun melaju di jalanan raya menuju ke toserba terdekat yang berada sekitar 700 meter dari kediamannya, surai pink panjang dan halusnya pun ikut berkibar-kibar ke belakang kepalanya lantaran angin menghempasnya ringan.

Tunggu dulu, Di toserba memangnya ada DVD? Mmm...Atau jika tidak ada, aku akan ke toko DVD tempatku dulu berkerja saja ………………..atau tidak, aku baru saja di pecat semalam dan karena itulah aku kesal.

'Trrettettet, ct ct'(suara motor dimatikan)

Sakura mematikan motor maticnya dan mengunci stangnya saat dia sudah sampai di parkiran toserba. Dia memegang kaca spion dan menaikkannya ke atas tepat dengan saat wajahnya yang terlihat sesuai di kaca spion. Kemudian dia mulai menata rambutnya, mengusap-ngusap bibir atas dan bawah guna merapikan warna lipstick pink naturalnya. Setelah selesai dengan semua itu, dia mulai melangkah menjauh dari parkiran menuju ke arah pintu toserba.

Dia mendorong pintu kaca itu ke depan dan memasuki toko itu setelahnya, tidak banyak orang yang berada di toko pagi ini, hanya beberapa orang saja sekitar 6 orang dan sakura akan menjadi orang ke-7 di toko itu sekarang . Lalu Sakura berjalan ke arah rak cemilan dengan troli dan mengambil 3 buah snack keripik kentang besar ,kemudian melangkah lagi ke arah rak coklat lalu mengambil 5 buah coklat Chunky bar dan 5 buah coklat Dairy milk chewy kesukaannya. "Kuharap aku tidak akan gemuk setelah memakan semua ini nanti " .

Setelah itu dia mendorong trolinya lagi ke arah Lemari pendingin minuman , dia menunggu gilirannya saat melihat seorang pria dengan tinggi sekitar 180 cm memakai mantel hitam selutut , mengenakan topi abu-abu , berkacamata hitam dan masker hitam serta sepatu abu-abu bermerk Nike berdiri di depan Lemari pendingin minuman itu sambil memandang ke berbagai arah untuk mencari minuman yang di sukainya. Namun sepertinya dia belum menemukannya dan berdiri di situ hampir sekitar 3 menit. Sehingga membuat Sakura menjadi jengkel setengah mati tapi walaupun begitu Sakura tetap menikmati aroma pinus dan citrus yang memenuhi udara disekitar Sakura yang berasal dari parfum yang dipakai pemuda itu.

"Permisi tuan, bisa minggir sedikit? Aku juga ingin mengambil minuman disitu!"Sakura menyeru tegas, Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kebelakang guna melihat Sakura dan ia tidak melepaskan kacamatanya. Sakura berpikir ada apa dengan orang ini, apa dia menderita penyakit yang menular sehingga dia harus memakai Masker atau dia hanya ingin gaya-gayaan saja dengan hal itu?, perduli setan, entahlah, Sakura tidak ingin memikirkanya terlalu jauh.

Pria itu mengacuhkannya dan kembali menatap ke dalam lemari pendingin minuman. "Apa kau berpikir bahwa hanya ini lemari pendingin yang dapat kau temui di toko ini? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku tenang dan memilih minumanmu di lemari lain selain disini , misalnya disebelahku atau di mana saja selain disini?" ujar pemuda itu kemudian dengan ketus.

Sakura melirik sekilas lemari pendingin minuman lain di sebelah lemari itu. —Yang jelas-jelas dia tahu lantaran sering mengunjungi toserba ini—.Bahwa lemari pendingin minuman yang lain hanya berisi yogurht,susu,beragam macam jenis teh dan buah buahan segar. Dan aku hanya berniat untuk mencari minuman bersoda yang berada di lemari pendingin yang di boikot oleh pria ini.

"Apa nenek moyangmu baru saja membeli lemari pendingin ini? Kenapa bukan kau saja yang pindah ke lemari pendingin lain,dan menemukan harta pusakamu dari pada mengganguku?! Menyingkirlah!" Sakura menatap pria nyalang dan dia tidak tau apa ekspresi yang dipasang pria itu sekarang di balik Masker dan kacamata hitamnya itu dan Sakura merasa itu tidak penting sebelum pria itu kembali mengacuhkannya dan terus memonopoli lemari pendingin itu.

Tangan Sakura mengepal disisi tubuhnya berusaha menahan diri dengan menghitung sampai sepuluh agar tidak menerjang pemuda itu dan melemparkan bogem mentah pada wajah putih misterius itu , mukanya memerah menahan kesal, 'Oh ayolah ' Batinnya mengeluh "Oh, Kau berani mengacuhkanku? Aku membuang-buang waktuku disini dengan berbicara pada udara kosong ini!" Sakura mengibas-ngibas tangannya ke udara seolah bisa menangkap udara sambil berusaha mengambarkan Sarkasme yang di tujukannya pada pria dingin di depannya ini, Sejumput rambut hitam Sekelam malam keluar dari celah-celah topi depan pria itu, saat dia membungkuk untuk melihat minuman yang dicarinya di deretan. Warna rambutnya terlihat sangat kontrast dengan kulit wajahnya yang putih cenderung pucat itu.

Akhirnya pemuda itu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang mendesah lega dengan senang. Akhirnya setelah 8 menit terlewati dengan sangat lambat, Sakura mengambil berberapa cola dan minuman jeruk lalu menaruhnya di troli.

Setelah selesai membeli dan keluar dari toserba, Sakura menenteng 2 kantong plastik putih besar di kedua tangannya. Hidungnya memerah dan pipinya menampilkan semburat berwarna pink lantaran udara dingin menyergapnya saat keluar dari toserba , Semula tujuannya selanjutnya adalah mengunjungi toko DVD dan membeli beberapa Film yang bagus serta keluaran terbaru bulan ini, Namun seperti kantong plastiknya yang jatuh di atas jalanan, plastik dibawahnya pun robek dan menumpahkan isinya saat terbentur dengan kerikil jalanan. Seperti itu pula jantung Sakura yang dirasanya sudah jatuh ke perut berhenti berdetak sejenak saat melihat Motor maticnya sedang di aniaya.

Pria bermasker dan berkacamata hitam serta misterius itu adalah pelakunya. Entah darimana pria itu mendapat Kayu pemukul Bisbol dengan gerigi paku tak beraturan di sekujur batang kayu kecuali pada gengamannya itu, menghantam motor matic kesayangannya di bagian depan, Dan itu membuat sakura menjadi histeris.Motor itu pun menjadi penyok dan kaca pelindung lampu samping kirinya pecah, lalu pria itu menghantamnya berulang kali di tempat yang sama terus pindah menghantam bagian samping motor.

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa!!" Sakura berteriak histeris, satu pertanyaan, bagaimana pria itu merusak motorku tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu dan mungkin dua pertanyaan, BAGAIMANA PRIA ITU TAU BAHWA ITU MOTORKU?!.

Polisi ! ! Begitu terpikir tentang itu , secepatnya Sakura menekan nomor polisi di Smartphone-nya, "Halo, ini kantor polisi ada yang bisa dibantu?" Saat terdengar suara dari dalam Smarthphone-nya Sakura segera bersuara. "H-Halo, polisi! se-seorang baru saja meng—" Pria itu merebut Smarthphone Sakura dan segera mematikan sambungannya.

Lalu memasukkan telepon pintar itu kedalam saku mantel hitam yang dikenakan pria itu.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kesabaran sakura ada batasnya dan batasan itu telah terlewati, sekarang dia sedang tidak berpikir jernih, beberapa orang berlalu lalang tanpa memperhatikan mereka, dan tempat itu juga sedikit sepi walaupun sekarang sudah pukul 9. Sakura memandang pria itu dengan galak " Apa mau mu? Keparat?" Dan pria itu menyentil sudut bibir sakura dengan keras sehingga terdapat bekas berwarna merah disekitar itu ."Aww!" Rasa sakit berdenyut-denyut pun mengikuti setelahnya. "Perempuan tidak pantas bicara kasar" kata pria misterius itu datar.

Cukup sudah! Sakura tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti ini lagi! Dia segera mengambil kacamata Pria itu dengan cepat dan melemparnya ke atas batu kerikil dibawahnya setelah itu dia menginjak kacamata hitam itu hingga patah menjadi beberapa bagian dalam sekali pijakan.

"Cukup sudah! Aku—" Sakura menatap mata sewarna batu onix milik pria itu, kulit disekitar mata dan dahinya terlihat sangat halus kalau dilihat dari tempat Sakura berdiri sekarang—Tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak terlalu dekat, sekitar 1 m—.Kata-katanya berhenti dan mulai tidak fokus "Aku...aku" Inner sakura menjerit-jerit sekarang,'Apa yang kau pikirkan sakura! Pukul mukanya tepat dihidung!'

Dan untung saja Sakura pun bisa lepas dari pengaruh pesona pria itu lalu memukul pria itu tepat dihidungnya namun pria itu memegang tangannya dan memutirnya ke belakang. "Ahh" Sakura kesakitan dan memajukan kepalanya kedepan lalu mengantukkanya kebelakang mengenai dagu pria itu namun itu belum cukup, Pria itu tidak kesakitan walaupun terdengar suara tulang beradu dengan sangat keras , kepala Sakura saja menjadi pusing karena itu, tapi pria itu malah makin menekan tangan Sakura kebelakang dan mendorongnya kedepan. " Aduh duh ahh " Sakura makin memekik kesakitan. Tidak kehilangan akal, Sakura mengangkat sebelah kakinya kebelakang dan melilit kaki pria itu hingga pria itu tersandung dan terdorong kedepan sehingga mereka sama-sama terjatuh dan berguling di atas batu kerikill jalanan.

Pria itu tetap terdiam dan tak mengeluarkan suara apapun, padahal hidungnya patah dan berdarah, namun tidak terlihat lantaran dia menggunakan masker berwarna hitam.Sakura mencoba memukul wajah pria itu dengan kepalanya saat pria itu membalikkan wajahnya ke arah sakura 'duk'. Pemuda itu terdorong ke belakang, menjauhi Sakura. Sakura segera berdiri walaupun terhuyung-huyung lantaran kepalanya pusing dan mengangkat tinjunya lalu memasang kuda-kuda , pemuda itu sempat terduduk dengan lutut yang terangkat untuk menompang tangannya namun tak lama kemudian ikut berdiri menyusul Sakura dengan tatapan mata setajam elang, sekilas Sakura melihat tatapan geli terlihat di mata pria itu, namun sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi tatapan yang tajam.

"Kenapa kau merusak motorku?" Sakura memasang wajah marah terbaiknya.

Pria itu bergeming, kemudian "Kau lihat mobil itu—Menunjuk pada mobil hitam mewah yang terparkir di belakang motor Sakura, di kedua sisi mobil itu pun terpakir mobil orang lain dan di depan mobil itu terdapat pagar beton— ? Itu mobil porsche ku, Dan apa kau tau bagaimana caranya memarkir yang benar? Kenapa motormu kau parkir di belakang mobilku ?"

Sakura memanas, dia kesal, malu, dan marah.

"Aku...Aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku lupa dan jika aku tahu, aku tidak aka melakukannya dan aku minta maaf tentang hal itu, tapi kau tidak punya hak untuk merusak barangku! Aku akan menuntutmu! " Sakura menunjuk tepat di wajah pria itu dengan marah. "Berikan ponselku!" pinta Sakura kemudian.

Pria itu mendengus kesal. " Bukankah kita sudah impas? " Sakura menjadi berang, pria itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam mantel dan bersikap santai, seolah-olah tidak ada hal buruk yang baru saja dilakukannya? "Impas?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Iya impas, aku merusak motormu dan kau menghancurkan kacamataku. Setidaknya motormu masih bisa melaju sedangkan kacamataku hancur berantakan" kata pria itu dengan santai. Dia membenarkan maskernya , namun tidak mengembalikan ponsel Sakura.

" Kau harus ganti rugi! Kau yang mulai duluan! Dan harga kacamata itu pun tidak sebanding dengan motorku! Tidak ada yang impas disini kau tahu !" Sakura mencoba menahan amarahnya dengan berhitung antara 1-10.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" tatapan mengejek dia berikan kepada Sakura yang menatapnya kesal setengah mati.

"Kau ingin bertarung lagi? Aku yakin hidungmu pasti patah tadi. Lagipula aku bahkan tidak tergores sedikitpun saat berkelahi denganmu" Sakura menantangnya lagi, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan anak rambut pink lembutnya yang terjuntai di pinggang.Sakura nampak cantik dan stylis dengan jaket kulit dan celana jeans hitamnya, namun sikapnya tadi melunturkan kesan itu, walaupun dia cantik sekali, tapi memangnya ada lelaki yang mau dekat-dekat dengannya kalau hanya akan dijadikan samsak tinju olehnya? Itu adalah pikiran Sakura.

Pria itu memandangnya lamat-lamat. Lalu mengeluarkan uang berwarna merah beberapa lembar berserta kartu nama lalu mengambil tangan Sakura dan meletakkannya di gengaman Sakura, kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura bahkan mobilnya, dia kabur secepat coyote dan menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Sakura terpaku sebentar, lalu tersadar dan mencoba mengejar pria itu tapi pria itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya dan Sakura menghentikan pengejarannya.

"Apa itu tadi? What's the hell is going on here? This is weird..." Kengerian merasuki Sakura, dan dia mencoba menghilangkan pikiran itu. Lalu melihat uang berjumlah sekitar enam ratus ribu rupiah yang berada di dalam gengamannya. "Dia pikir ini cukup apa?" kekesalan mendatangi pikirannya lagi, lalu dia melihat kartu nama yang juga ditinggalkan didalam gengaman tangan Sakura, Sakura lalu membolak-balik kartu itu dan melihat nama serta nomor telepon yang tercantum di bagian depan kartu itu " Sa-sasuke Uchiha? " benaknya bertanya –tanya tentang nama pria itu yang sepertinya familiar baginya. "Lelucon seperti apa ini? Jika dia tadi dia memang berusaha kabur dariku, untuk apa dia memberiku kartu namanya? Dan buat apa pula dia sengaja merusak motorku hanya untuk membayarnya, dan untuk apa pula dia meladeniku bertarung dengannya dan, dan, dan kenapa?!" berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya lalu Sakura berusaha mengabaikannya lagi, setelah itu Sakura lalu berjalan ke arah motornya yang sudah penyot di beberapa tempat dan menatapnya sedih sembari berpikir, kenapa orang-orang selalu mengajaknya berkelahi? Kenapa motornya mengalami nasib malang begini? Dia mengelus-ngelus tempat yang penyot pada motor maticnya dan melihat mobil yang berada di didepannya. Dia memandang mobil itu lamat-lamat dan berpikir untuk mengunakan tongkat kayu bisbol bergerigi itu untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada mobil pria misterius itu,tapi, kenapa dia meninggalkan mobilnya disini?.

Namun sebelum dia mengambil tongkat pemukul kayu itu, seorang pria berumur sekitar 30-an ,bertubuh tambun dengan kantong belanjaan yang di tenteng di kedua tangannya berjalan kearah mobil itu lalu memasuki mobil porsche itu, kemudian terdengar suara klakson berbunyi, memperingatkan Sakura untuk memindahkan Motor maticnya dari jalur keluarnya, Sakura yang dari tadi terbengong-bengong kemudian terkejut "What..the?Jika itu bukan mobil milik pria itu , lalu kenapa pria itu mengaku-ngaku soal ini? " Sakura menggeleng-geleng kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum menghilangkan pertanyaan dari pikiran dan benaknya, Menurutnya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditanyakannya pada dirinya sendiri itu membebaninya karena setelah itu dia akan penasaran, jadi lebih baik kalau pikiran itu hilang saja, selanjutnya dengan tergesa-gesa memindahkan Motornya kepinggir dan membiarkan mobil itu lewat. Setelah itu Sakura pun ikut pergi dengan motornya, kembali kepada jadwal yang akan dia lakukan setelah membeli cemilan. Tentu saja ke toko kaset.

"Huh benar-benar menyebalkan! Apakah hari ini, hari sialku atau apa sejak kemarin aku sial terus..huaaa?" Sakura menghempaskan badannya diatas sofa dan meletakkan belanjaanya begitu saja diatas meja.

Sakura merebahkan kepalanya diatas sandaran sofa abu-abu mereka —Hei! Apa kalian melupakan Ino yamanaka? Dia juga pemilik apartemen ini— ditengadahkan kepalanya itu keatas, sehingga kepalanya mengantung diatas sandaran yang hanya mampu menompang leher dan kepala belakangnya saja. "Apa-apaan pemuda aneh itu tadi? Dia terlihat seperti orang jahat dengan masker dan kacamata hitam —yang sudah pecah menjadi kepingan, tentu saja!— dan mempunyai banyak uang!" Sakura memijit dahinya pelan , hilang sudah moodnya untuk menonton film sekarang. Tapi mood untuk makan? Haha, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu. Tangan kirinya mengambil kantung belanjaan dari mini market dan mengambil sebatang coklat lalu membuka bungkusnya sebelum memakan coklat itu. —Ya kali, makan coklat sekalian sama bungkus-bungkusnya —.

'Munch,munch,mucnh' (suara kunyahan)

Sakura memengang bungkus coklat itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama, itu... dibagian dalam bungkusan itu... terdapat tulisan ketikan yang tertera dengan jelas disitu. 'Apa kau sudah siap?'

"Hum? Jenis lelucon apa lagi ini? Kupikir akan ada tulisan selamat atau coba lagi di bungkusannya, kenapa yang tertulis malah kata yang anti –manistream ini?" aneh, batin sakura berbicara setelah mulutnya. Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Ya suka-suka dia lah, mau melakukan apa, dia kan pemeran utama yang cantik. Orang cantik mah bebas. Sakura mengibaskan rambutnya bangga kebelakang telinga tatkala memikirkan itu dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ah, hari yang indah bukan? Nona Ino?" Sai shimura, menempelkan tangannya pada kusen pintu kemudian bersandar pada pintu dan melebarkan kakinya dengan niat menghalagi Ino untuk melangkah ke dalam ruangan kantor tempatnya berkerja yaitu di sebuah perusahaan SH inc. yang bergerak di bidang otomotif terbesar di kota tempat tinggalnya ini, Ino ditempatkan pada bagian pemasaran di dalam perusahaan ini sebagai pegawai tetap dengan gaji sekitar Rp. 7.000.000; perbulan. Ino memandang bos nya malas, apakah ada hari yang bisa kudapati tenang tanpa ganguan tiap pagi begini? Batin Ino Mengeluh.

Ino memandang Sai Shimura tepat dimatanya dengan sedikit mendongak keatas. Kulit putih pucat pemuda berumur 25-an ini menganggu penglihatannya. "Tentu saja shimura-sama,Saya tidak menyadarinya sebenarnya. Apakah anda ingin bertemu dengan ketua divisi kami?" Sebenarnya Ino sangat malas untuk meladeninya, namun walau bagaimanapun dia tetap bosnya. Jadi dia juga tetap harus menghormatinya.

Ino muak dengan keadaan ini tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghadapi bosnya yang tidak pernah patah semangat untuk merayunya walaupun sudah dia tolak berkali-kali. Melipat tangan di bawah dadanya Ino mulai mengintimidasi Sai. Sai pun mulai berkeringat dingin namun masih kukuh pada posisinya tidak berpindah selangkah pun. "Tidak, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana dengan jawabanmu? Aku menantikannya loh." Berusaha untuk terlihat keren Sai melakukannya dengan baik. Senyum palsu menghiasi wajah putih pucatnya dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekat di sisirnya kebelakang dan dibelah tengah seperti British style.

Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya, "bukankah saya mengatakan tidak? Apa shimura-sama lupa? Saya permisi shimura-sama." Ino melangkah mundur lalu membungkuk hingga 90 derajat dihadapan sai dan pergi dari hadapan Sai setelah menempel Id cardnya pada mesin pengabsen. Sai berteriak memanggil Ino dan mengejarnya. Akhirnya orang-orang yang mengantri untuk masuk tadi pun bubar setelah mereka masuk keruangan satu-persatu.

"Hei, pikirkanlah terlebih dahulu! Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Hei ! " Sai mengatakannya sembari berjalan cepat menyesuaikan jalannya Ino yang sangat cepat lantaran dia memiliki kaki yang jenjang.

"Tidak shimura-sama, Saya sudah cukup memikirkannya pada saat itu juga. Tolong jangan mempersulit saya dengan pernyataan anda yang tiba-tiba begitu. Saya minta maaf shimura-sama. "Ino masuk ke toilet perempuan dan langkah Sai tertahan di pintu toilet yang tertutup ditepat di depan wajahnya. Urat-urat diwajahnya tegang dan senyum palsunya berganti menjadi meremehkan dan datar, Kalo bukan karena taruhan itu. Aku juga tidak mau mengejar wanita jalang ini... entah berapa lelaki yang telah ditidurinya dan dia masih jual mahal kepadaku. Bangsat! Batinnya Sai.

_Dikamar Sasuke_

Sasuke menghidupkan smarthphone sakura dan mencoba membuka layar kunci yang memakai sistem berpola. Setelah lama mencoba sekitaran 2 jam setelah insiden di toserba. Sasuke mendapati dirinya sangat senang saat dia bisa membuka kunci smartphone sakura dan mulai memeriksa isi di dalam smarthphone itu, Dia melihat 58 panggilan dan 30 pesan tertera di layar smarthphone itu. Dan mulai membukanya satu-persatu lalu membacanya dengan cermat.

Dia membuka pesan yang paling atas

From : 0852xxxxx

HEI! KAU MEMBAWA PONSEL KU BERSAMAMU! KEMBALIKAN SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKU AKAN MEMANGGIL POLISI UNTUK MENANGKAPMU!

Semua kata-kata yang berada di pesan selanjutnya juga berisi tentang hal itu. Sasuke menyerigai senang. Lalu mengirim sebuah pesan ke nomor tadi lewat smartphonenya sakura.

To : 0812xxxxx

Kau dimana?

Setelah mengirim itu, dia pun menutup aplikasi pesan dan menyentuhkan jarinya pada ikon galeri yang memuat foto-foto. Setelah berpikir sejenak. Sasuke pun mengambil kabel data, memasukkan sisi yang kecil pada ponsel Sakura dan menyambungkannya pada colokan di laptop. Setelah itu dia membuka data yang ada di ponsel itu lalu mengcopy galeri foto Sakura kedalam memori D-nya. Setelah selesai kemudian dia meng-ejectnya lalu mencopot kabel data dari laptop.

Sasuke tersenyum senang setelah itu kemudian dia segera bersiap saat sebuah pesan dari Sakura baru saja masuk.

From : 0852xxxxx

Toserba yang tadi, temui aku sekarang juga.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya aku Pulang". Sasuke tersenyum senang. Dia memakai baju yang tadi, memakai topi dan masker lalu setelah itu memasukkan laptop, charge, dompet ke dalam ransel hitam kemudian memakainya. Dia meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang berwarna merah di atas nakas berserta sebuah catatan kecil

'Aku tidak tinggal lagi disini, ini uang untuk bulan ini, yahh.. walaupun ini baru tanggal 2.

Sasuke (penghuni kamar nomor 13).'

Sasuke mengambil kunci motor sport berwarna hitamnya dan meninggalkan tempat kos itu dengan segera.

"Hn sepertinya sudah 10 tahun berlalu…, aku bisa merasakan angin yang mulai berubah arah" Katanya.

Dia meluncur dijalanan dan mengendarai motornya dengan kencang.

Sesampainya di pelataran parkir di toserba, Dia melihat Sakura sedang berdiri menunggunya di depan toko.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang kearah Sakura yang menegadahkan tangannya meminta ponselnya kembali.

"mana ponselku?"tanya Sakura.

Sasuke merogoh kantong jaketnya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya Sakura. "Ini?"

Ponsel itu berwarna hitam dengan stiker bunga sakura di bagian belakangnya.

"tentu saja!" Sakura meraih ponselnya dengan cepat dari tangan Sasuke, lalu setelah memasukkanya kedalam tas, Sakura melihat Sasuke sekali lagi. " Dan, kuharap kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi..." Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa menunggu kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan Sasuke. " Kau yakin?" Sakura berhenti melangkah sejenak, tidak jauh dari sasuke yang berdiri sedang memunggunginya. Sasuke berbalik kemudian, menatap punggung Sakura. " Apakah motormu baik-baik saja? Aku berencana menggantinya dengan motorku. Tapi jika kau tidak mau . yasudah!" Sakura bergeming dia berbalik menatap Sasuke Dan motor sport pemuda itu. Dia ...Bukan orang gila kan? Batinnya.

"semudah itu?" Sakura berucap tidak percaya. Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya lalu berjalan melewati sakura kemudian menghidupkan motor sportnya dan mengendarainya menuju tempat berdirinya Sakura sekarang.

"Kau tidak mengenakan helm?" Tanya sakura masih terkejut.

Sasuke mengelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, cepat naik. Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke rumahmu setelah itu aku akan pergi." Ujar Sasuke meyakinkan.

Sakura mengangguk dengan tatapan kosong, setengah melamun dan setengah sadar. Dia menaiki sandel belakang yang menjorok kedepan itu lalu duduk diatasnya dengan mengangkang. Dia mengengam erat pegangan yang terdapat di belakang motor itu."Kau yakin lebih memilih mempercayai pegangan itu dan bukan pinggangku?" Kata sasuke datar.

"Cepat jalan, aku ingin segera menjual motor ini,Kau membawa surat kepemilikanya kan?" tanya sakura setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, alasan dia mau untuk diantar pulang oleh pria ini adalah dia tidak bisa mengendarai motor besar ini.

Sasuke segera tancap gas dan mulai mengendarai motornya diatas jalan raya kota konoha, dia mengendarai sesuai arahan Sakura.

"Di depan lorong itu, kemudian masuk kedalam!!!." Lantaran Anginya terlalu kencang Sakura mengeraskan suaranya agar Sasuke mendengarnya.

"apanya???"Sasuke menatap ke depan dan melirik lorong yang berada beberapa meter dari mereka. Dia menyerigai.

"arah rumahku!!" Sakura hampir oleng kebelakang dan hampir terjatuh saat mengatakan itu untung saja dia berhasil menarik jaketnya Sasuke dan mengengam sisi jaket sasuke dengan erat sehingga dia tidak jadi terjatuh lantaran sasuke mengendarai motornya dengan sangat cepat , namun Sakura masih saja oleng lantaran dia tidak memeluk pinggang Sasuke karena trhalang oleh ranselnya Sasuke.

"Maaf," Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas ransel Sasuke lataran malu karena dia sempat menolak untuk berpegangan pada sasuke saat sasuke menawarinya tadi.

"Hn" saat mereka akan berbelok memasuki lorong yang berada didepan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mengucapkan sesuatu dengan pelan "pehahhsigraa" mereka pun kemudian menghilang di dalam kabut berwarna putih yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka.

Sasuke kemudian muncul dan perlahan keluar dari kabut putih yang semula menyelimutinya dan Sakura "akhirnya aku kembali..." dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum senang dibalik maskernya, uap-uap berwarna biru dongker pekat nyaris hitam menguar di sekitarnya dan dari tubuh sakura yang terlelap sambil memeluk Sasuke muncul uap-uap tipis nyaris transparant yang berwarna pink lembut.

Motor sportnya berjalan di tanah berumput hijau yang cantik tapi tidak rata dan berbukit-bukit. Berbeda sekali dengan pemandangan perkotaan dengan gedung-gedung tinggi dan perumahan-perumahan sebelum melewati kabut tadi, Sekarang yang terdapat hanya padang rumput hijau yang sangat luas dan langit biru dengan awan beraneka warna yang indah. Matahari berwarna biru dengan gagah menyinari seluruh tempat ini.

Di sekeliling sasuke, burung-burung yang mirip seperti naga namun dengan bulu berwarna-warni yang berukuran setelapak tangan orang dewasa, terbang bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang sedikit melambatkan laju motornya untuk menikmati pemandangan, burung-burung itu mengelilingi sasuke dan sakura dengan lincah beberapa kali sebelum meninggalkan mereka tatkala dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah pohon besar yang sudah tua namun masih nampak kokoh dengan daun yang rimbun dan buah-buah berwarna hitam yang berbentuk seperti buah pir menghiasinya dengan volume yang banyak.

Terdapat beberapa celah berada di pohon itu yang memungkinkan udara masuk kedalamnya dan disekitar bawah pohon terdapat empat jendela yang mengelilinginya dan sebuah pintu dengan teras indah yang terbuat dari akar pohon membentuk pelindung bagi pintu itu.

Sasuke memarkirkan motornya di samping pohon yang besar itu lalu turun sambil mengendong tubuh sakura didepannya. Mengetuk pintu dengan kakinya dan berteriak berulang-ulang "Pak tua!! Pak tua itachii !! Buka pintunya!", Sekitaran semenit kemudian pintu pun dibuka oleh seorang pria yang memiliki wajah yang rupawan tetapi kerutan yang terdapat di sekitar matanya sedikit mengurangi ketampanannya, tubuhnya tinggi menjulang dengan jubabh lusuh yang berwarna kecoklatan namun tetap nampak gagah saat dikenakannya. Dia mengintip dari balik pintu untuk melihat siapa tamu bar-bar yang mendatangi tempat tinggalnya ini.

To be continue...

Hohoho balik lagi.. Thanks banget buat semua yang udah baca cerita saya sebelumnya.. **much much love for all of you.. * :)**


End file.
